Little Note For You
by radina986
Summary: Fic Pelampiasan/Abal banget/dibuat pake ngantuk...


_Buat seseorang yang amat berarti untukku. _

_Hei, aku tahu, aku berlebihan. Bahkan kita sahabatpun tidak, iya kan? _

_Meski aku sudah mengenalmu separuh hidupku_

_Kenapa aku selalu tak kau acuhkan, dan selalu menepis semua bentuk perhatianku untukmu?_

_(pelampiasan karna buku diary habis) _

* * *

__**Little Note For You**

_;_

Aradina

.

.

.

**Naruto** - Masashi Kishimoto

* * *

Jam pelajaran usai belum sampai sepuluh menit lalu. Kulirik sekelilingku, tiadapun seorang tanpa kegiatan berarti – kecuali atu-dua orang siswa yang masih ada kepentingan di sekolah. Sepi.

Aku masih menenteng tong sampah, berjalan menuju kelasku yang sebentar lagi akan ditutup. Aku sudahi saja acara piketku kali ini. Kurasa sudah cukup bersih. Meskipun masih sedikit menggerutu atas tingkah Tenten yang main cabut-tanpa-rasa-tanggung-jawab-sedikitpun, aku masih dengan santai melangkahkan kaki.

Krek...

Membuka setengah pintu kelas, mataku langsung tertumbuk pada seonggok raga yang tengah menunduk itu. Di bangku paling pojok dekat tempat alat-alat piket, serawut rambut gelap itu mencuat dari liparan kedua tangannya yang melangsur ke meja. Lantas saja aku terkejut.

Aku melangkah pelan-pelan, berusaha decitan sepatuku sekecil apapun tidak akan membangunkannya. Dan usahaku berhasil sampai aku dapat berdiri di sampingnya.

Dia...tidur.

Senyumku tertarik tak lebih dari seperempat inchi. Meskipun aku tak dapat melihat wajahnya sepenuhnya, aku tetap masih bisa membayangkan, paras andalannya itu tak pernah berubah.

Lalu aku teringat belum meletakkan peralatan, dan akupun menyempatkan sebentar untuk melakukannya, dan memutuskan untuk kembali ke sisinya lagi.

Butuh kuluangkan waktu untuk sekadar meneliti sosoknya lebih lama. Dengkurannya halus tanpa hambatan apapun. Dia nyenyak sekali tidurnya. Apa selamam dia begadang?

Mengingat kebiasaannya yang tak pernah absen, aku kembangkan senyumku lagi. Aku tahu motto yang disimpannya rapat-rapat; "Game is my life." Tak ada yang bisa membuatnya sangat antusias daripada game. Ekspresinya saat bermain, sungguh tidak sesuai dengan apa yang diperlihatkannya kesemua orang. Belajar sepuluh menit, urusan game sore sampai tengah malam. Ah, waktu belajar sesingkat apapun, tak kan mempengaruhi nilainya yang selalu komplit, diatas strata.

Dia sangat benci permen.

Entah kenapa aku langsung teringat hal itu. Pernah kuberinya sekali, aku langsung didiamkannya tiga hari.

Dia tidak suka warna pink.

Aku memang tersinggung saat dulu dia pernah mengatakannya. Tapi aku sadar, sebenci apapun dia pada warna kesayanganku itu, dia tak sungkan padaku.

Dia amat benci sastra.

Dulu dia tidak ada masalah dengan itu. Tapi sejak kejadian di sekolah dasar dulu, dia melabel dirinya untuk benci. Waktu itu Bu Kurenai menugaskan anak-anak untuk menceritakan pengalaman masing-masing bersama keluarga, dia langsung keluar kelas tanpa babibu. Semua orang bingung, tapi mungkin hanya aku yang tahu perasaannya.

Karena dia...tak ingin mengingat masalalu kelam keluarganya.

Dia peduli dengan caranya.

Sifat dinginnya itu memang tak bersahabat. Semua pasti akan enggan hanya dengan bersinggungan dengan tatatpannya yang seolah mengatakan 'pergi kau'. Mungkin hanya aku dan Naruto – sahabatnya dari kecil – yang pantang menjauhinya. Tapi, aku masih ingat, saat Naruto kakinya patah akibat kecelakaan dan mengharuskan berjalan dengan penyangga, dia rela memapahnya pulang sekolah sampai ke kamar Naruto. Dan rumah Naruto dari sekolahpun tak bisa dibilang dekat.

Kau pikir, aku tahu tentang dia seberapa dalam? Dan...apa kaitanku dengannya?

Aku hanya 'seorang yang selalu menguntitnya dari balik tembok'.

Aku masih ingat.

Sangat ingat.

Ingat semua tentangnya.

Dia selalu berkata, "Hal yang paling bodoh adalah membuang waktumu untuk berbicara hal yang tak penting." Itu sangat identik dengannya.

Mazarine.

Dia juga identik dengan biru tua. It's a calm and deeper...

Siapapun bisa menilainya seperti itu.

16.25

Pintu akan segera ditutup. Mataku mengerling sebentar keluar. Tapi saat aku berbalik untuk melihantnya kembali, dia...

"Sakura?"

Buru-buru aku berdiri, sedikit salah tingkah aku berlaga di depannya yang sedang merapikan lipatan bajunya akibat terlelap.

Mata hitam itu...

Aku tak tahan.

'Sakura...dia tidak akan mempedulikanmu'

Aku membuang muka ditatapnya seperti itu. "Maaf, Sasuke. A-aku hanya ingin membangunkanmu. Sebentar lagi pintu sekolah akan ditutup. Um...aku permisi dulu," hendakku balik melangkah untuk mengambil ranselku tanpa menatapnya.

Set.

"Jangan kau tutupi," katanya sambil mengait lenganku. "kau...apa yang ingin kau sampaikan padaku?"

Aku sedikit mencelos. Insting-sekali-tatapnya ternyata masih sama. Tajam, meski dia tipe yang tak pedulian secara frontal.

'Ya. Dan apakah kau menyadarinya sekarang?'

Dia masih menggenggam lengan kananku, meski aku tetap saja tak mau berbalik. Tanganku bergetar, sekuat tenaga agar tidak menangis. Aku cukup yakin dia bisa merasakan getaran tubuhku. Entah apa yang dipikirkannya sampai tetap menahanku.

Akhirnya, seulas senyum pahit terbentuk bersamaan dengan meluncurnya setetes air mata dari emeraldku.

Lalu aku merogoh saku rok marunku dengan sebelah tanganku yang bebas.

Aku menarik keluar sebungkus benda kecil dari sana. Setelah menarik napasku yang serat-buntat karena terisak, aku berbalik. Bisa kulihat mata hitamnya sedikit berkedut melihatku seperti ini. Kilatan mata itu...entah hanya perasaanku saja atau apapun itu, disana terpeta 'luka'.

Masih dengan gemetar, aku menarik tangannya, dan meletakkan benda kecil itu diatas telapak tangannya.

"Ini. Aku hanya ingin memberimu ini." kulipat kelima jarinya, lalu kuletakkan di atas pahanya. Dia tak menolak.

Terisak lagi, "Bacalah pesanku, dan jangan...lupakan aku, Sasuke."

'Ya. Jangan lupakan aku. Meski kaupun tak pernah mengingat apapun tentang diriku.'

Aku langsung melepas tangannya paksa, beringsut mengambil tasku, dan tanpa apapapun lagi, aku keluar kelas.

'Aku sudah lega, Sasuke.'

* * *

Sasuke menatap punggung Sakura menjauh, hilang dibalik pintu kelas.

"...jangan...lupakan aku, Sasuke."

Diamat-amatinya benda yang beberapa saat lalu berpindah ke tangannya.

Permen.

Rasa strawberry.

'Bacalah pesanku?'

Lalu Sasuke membalik permen itu. Disana ada sebuah tulisan berkarakter latin bewarna kuning.

_Friends Forever_

__Dan cowok itu tersenyum untuk pertama kali hari ini.

Senyum tulus, untuk Sakura.

'Kau berpikir bahwa kau yang ada di belakangku untuk melihatku,'

"Kau salah, aku yang ada di belakangmu...Sa...kura."

.

.

.

* * *

To: my-blur-bestfriend

Andai kamu bisa baca fic ini. Aku nggak tahu harus nyembunyiin mukaku dimana.  
haha...

Aku 'tuh bodoh banget, ya?

Besok ada ulangan dan belum nyingkap buku setitikpun. Eh, malah bikin beginian. Dasar! #getok kepala sendiri

So, gimana curhatanku ini, readers?

Maaf, ya, kalau saya iseng publish fic pelampiasan yang nggak mutu gini.


End file.
